


Eat Me ♡

by Sakurauchi



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), And so do I, Blindfolds, Blowjobs, Come Shot, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, F/F, Face-Fucking, Female Ejaculation, Futanari, Futanari is only in the chapters maked as such, Gangbang, Handcuffs, Lots of Cum, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pet Play, Phone Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sexting, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/F, Tribadism, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, defloration, just check the summary and you'll know what to expect on each chapter, what can i say riko just wants to have a good time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2018-12-30 08:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12105168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakurauchi/pseuds/Sakurauchi
Summary: A series of explicit smut short stories, all featuring Sakurauchi Riko.1. Masturbation/Sexting/Phone Sex ♡ Riko/Yoshiko2. Fingering/Defloration/Sex Toys ♡ Riko/Ruby3. Threesome (Futanari) ♡ Riko/Chika/You4. Face Fucking (Futanari) ♡ Riko/Kanan5. Blindfold/Handcuff/Rough Sex (Futanari) ♡ Riko/Dia6. 69/Tribadism/DomSub ♡ Riko/Hanamaru7. Exhibitionism/Petplay ♡ Riko/Mari8. Gangbang (Futanari) ♡ Riko/Everyone





	1. Masturbation/Sexting/Phone Sex ♡ Riko/Yoshiko

**Author's Note:**

> I was experimenting here so the style is a little different than the usual, but I'll go back to the same as always from next chapter onwards.  
> As you can tell, I love Riko a lot, so dedicating a story like this to her with multiple chapters and scenarios sounded like a great idea, I hope you enjoy it. ♡
> 
> ღ I'm really in the mood for dominant Riko right now.

It was late at night and Riko lied down on her bed after a refreshing shower. She was wearing a pink pajama shirt but didn’t bother to wear anything else. After all it was a hot night and no one was home so it was okay. 

She lied down and then reached for her phone after she heard the noise of a message coming up. It was right in time just as she expected. The message was from Yoshiko. 

Yocchan☣♚ : you there? 

♪Riri: Of course I am. You kept me waiting. 

Yocchan☣♚: liar. i’m right on time

She stared at the message but chose not to reply on purpose. She was doing this to tease Yoshiko since she knew she would keep messaging her no matter what.

Yocchan☣♚: so…

♪Riri: What is it?

Yocchan☣♚: you know 

♪Riri: Let me guess.

♪Riri: You are too horny right now and you want me to take the lead and start, don’t you?

There was no response for some minutes. Riko laughed to herself, she could only imagine the flustered expression that Yoshiko was making right now. 

Yocchan☣♚: well… yeah. i am.

Yocchan☣♚: but you don’t have to be so direct!!

♪Riri: What are you so embarrassed for?

♪Riri: You are messaging me to sext and you are embarrassed? 

Yoshiko hid her face under her pillow. This wasn’t the first time she had a conversation like this with Riko. She was always surprisingly direct when chatting, but most of all she was this direct whenever she was horny. Yoshiko knew this, and the thought only turned her on more. They hadn’t really started and she could already feel her body heating up.

♪Riri: Why did you go so quiet? Don’t tell me you already started touching yourself.

Yocchan☣♚: i’m not!

♪Riri: Then how about you get started then?

Yocchan☣♚: huh?

♪Riri: Fine, I’ll spell it out for you. I want you to masturbate for me. 

Following this message, Yoshiko’s phone rang again. Riko had sent her a picture this time. In the picture the red haired girl stared at the camera while pulling up her shirt with her other hand. She was flashing her tits with a smirk in her face. Yoshiko’s fingers reached for her pussy. She started caressing her entrance with her fingers, trying to take it slow despite her body asking for much more than this. Using her other hand, she was also quick to reply to Riko. 

Yocchan☣♚: you are so unfair. if you send me that kind of thing, of course i’ll start doing it. 

♪Riri: You are such a slut, it takes so little to make you wet.

Looking at Riko talking dirty like that was almost unreal. Yoshiko knew that if she was here, she would lose her mind and go crazy. The only thought in her head was wanting to have sex with Riko, but she would have to make do with this.

Yocchan☣♚: well, i’m your slut so of course that makes me wet.

♪Riri: So? Tell me how you are touching yourself right now.

Yocchan☣♚: i’m rubbing my pussy right now. 

♪Riri: Wait a moment.

Yoshiko wondered if something happened, it was the first time she got a reply like that at a time like this. Her heart skip a beat when her phone suddenly started ringing with an incoming call. Her eyes opened wide when she saw Riko’s name in the screen, making her answer in the midst of her panic.

“R-Riri…?”

“So~” Riko’s soft voice sounded on the other end of the phone. It was sweet but at the same time seductive. “Are you masturbating for me right now?”

“I…I am.”

“Good.” Riko smiled. She slid her hand between her legs as well. Since she wasn’t wearing anything but her pajama shirt, her pussy was completely exposed and easy to reach. “I want you use your other hand and start groping your breasts.” 

“G-Got it!” Yoshiko did just as commanded. She placed the phone between her ear and her shoulder, while sliding a hand under her shirt. Since she wasn’t wearing a bra, Yoshiko’s hand easily reached for her breast, which she squeezed with a lot of force. She couldn’t understand this situation, but she was also enjoying it. Listening to Riko’s voice while doing this changed everything.

“You don’t understand your position, do you? What did I tell you to call me whenever we do this?”

“Y-You want me to say it over the phone?!”

“If you don’t I will hang up. Unlike you I’m not a scaredy-cat and have more than enough dildos to have fun by myself all night.”

“I’m sorry!!” Yoshiko didn’t put it past Riko to ditch her like that and spoke hesitant. “I…I will do as you say. Mistress.”

“Good girl.”

“W…What do I do next, mistress?” 

“I want you to start playing with your clit.”

“Yes mistress.” Yoshiko reached for her swollen and throbbing clit. She started using her slender fingers to rub it slowly. Moans inevitably escaped her lips. Moans which heated up Riko’s body. The red haired girl wasn’t taking it so easily. She was used to very intense masturbation sessions, so she couldn’t go as slow as Yoshiko anymore. She had already pushed two fingers inside her pussy. 

“Yocchan.” Riko let out loud moans from the other side of the phone on purpose. “I’m so horny, I’m fucking myself with my fingers.”

“Riri.” Yoshiko’s fingers sped up. She started to rub her clit up and down while applying some more pressure with her fingers. Her other hand squeezed her own tits much harder as her fingers pinched her hard nipples. 

“Did that turn you on?”

“It did… Mistress, I’m so wet right now. My pussy is so horny… I can’t take this!"

“I’m wet too. It feels so good when my walls tighten around my fingers. I wish these were your fingers, Yocchan. I wish you were here, fucking me right now.”

“Riri… hnnn! I wish… I was there too. I want to do things to you, I…”

“Really?” Riko’s breathing on the other side of the phone was erratic. “What would you do to me if you were here?”

“I would suck on your breasts and start fingering your pussy.”

“That’s too mild Yocchan. How about you jump straight to eating out my pussy? Or better, let me sit on your face and force you to eat me out.”

“Mmn… I would love that. I would use my mouth to please my mistress, using my tongue to taste your clit.”

“Yocchan… Hnnng, I want you to fuck my pussy with your tongue. I want you to fuck me hard, please!” At this point, Riko already had three fingers inside her. They moved in and out of her pussy while drenched in her juices. She had rolled up her shirt up to her shoulders, and started to use her other hand to grope herself. Riko continuously moaned as her semi-naked body lied on top her bed. The perfect and neat student was now making an expression of lust as she continued to masturbate intensely. 

“Mistress… I will. I will use my tongue to taste your insides. I will drink your lewd juices like a good girl.” Yoshiko’s intensity also went up as she masturbated while sitting on her couch. She wasn’t too keen on penetrating herself, but the stimulation from her clit was more than enough. She moved her fingers at a high speed in circles on her clit while arching her back, trying her best not to climax just yet. 

“Good. You are my good girl and only mine. I will taste your body and eat your pussy until you pass out. How about I fuck you in public so everyone can know how much of a slut you are?” 

“If that’s what mistress wants please go ahead. Mmmn… I am your toy. Please use me any way you like. Please show everyone that you owe me.”

“Yocchan… you are mine, mine, only mine! I will use your body to my heart’s content!”

“P-Please do. That’s what I want, please use me please!!”

“Then tell me, tell me what you want me to do to you!”

“I…I want mistress to tie me up and eat me out.”

“Mild as always Yocchan. I’ll tie you up and force a dildo into your ass, put vibrators in your nipples and whip you until you cry, then I’ll eat you out~”

“D-Damn it Riri.” Yoshiko was running out of breath. “You are always so kinky but I love it, I love that side of you so much. It makes me want to fuck you so much.”

“Is that side… the only thing you love about me?”

“Of course not! I love all of you!!”

“Ehehe… you are so fun to tease Yocchan, but… I’m about to…”

“Me too, Riri. I can’t hold back anymore. Mmmn!!”

“Yocchan, Yocchan!! Ahhnnn!!”

Riko let out a loud moan into the phone as juices squirted out of her pussy. She could hear Yoshiko’s moan on the other side as she reached her climax at the same time. Yoshiko closed her eyes. She felt a lot of pleasure but a hot emotion also enveloped her chest. She felt as though this experience was making her fall in love even harder. 

Her phone beeped one last time, and the chat window showed a new photo. It was Riko lying down on her bed, completely naked while covered in sweat and with her bed completely wet.

♪Riri: Hehe, squirted again. Thanks Yocchan. ♡

♪Riri: Goodnight~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for my lack of updates and getting behind on requests. I have been very busy, so I'm thankful for everyone's patience.  
> If you want to send me more requests or just want to chat, I suggest sending them over to my [ Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/limerenceaestus). 
> 
> As for why there is so much Futanari in the list of prompts for this story? Well, what can I say, I love cocks.


	2. Fingering/Defloration/Sex Toys ♡ Riko/Ruby

It all started thanks to a curious series of events. That day, Aqours had come together to practice just like usual. In the middle of the practice however, Riko had taken some time to leave and go to the bathroom. Ruby didn’t think too much about it, she didn’t notice that the second year had left for so long. Everything was going just like any other day until Ruby decided she needed to go to the bathroom as well. 

“Mmm…” 

The red haired first year was able to hear a faint moan coming out from the stall next door. She was surprised at first, but the moaning sounds only got louder. 

“A…Are you okay?” Ruby asked innocently. The moans instantly quieted down. 

_-Slam-_

The door was suddenly slammed open. Ruby was able to see Riko covered in sweat and fidgeting nervously as she walked out of the stall. However she could also notice a strange liquid was dripping down Riko’s legs.

“Hello Ruby-chan!!” Riko greeted her nervously. “I-I’m going back to practice so I’ll see you there!!”

Still confused by what just happened Ruby stood in the same spot until noticing something: there was a forgotten cellphone on the floor inside the stall that Riko had come out from. Ruby innocently approached the phone with the intent to pick it up and give it back to Riko, but with a gentle tap of her finger the screen lit up. There Ruby saw something that made her scream. It was a picture of Riko. She was wearing the same clothes she had been wearing just now and judging by the background she had just taken that photo. The image Ruby saw was: Riko with her shirt up, showing her tits with her hands down her pants. 

“Ruby.” Riko’s voice reached her from behind. It was a cold and trembling voice.

“Gyahh!!” Ruby threw the phone up into the air as she let out a scream. Riko ran after the phone and managed to catch it before it hit against the floor. The phone was safe but Riko was clearly nervous.

“Did you see?” She asked, looking at Ruby. Being unable to lie Ruby responded with a faint nod. 

“…”

Ruby squinted as Riko slowly approached her with a serious face. She walked back slowly until her back hit against the wall. She couldn’t do anything but stare at Riko as she was trapped between the wall and Riko’s arm. 

“I will ask you again.” Riko glared at her. “Did you see anything?”

And again, innocently, with her heart beating fast Ruby replied once more with a nod. She knew all she had to do was deny it and then this would be over. She knew she might be being a bother for Riko right now. She felt a heavy guilt. But there was something else in her mind: she felt a strange tingling sensation between her legs.

“Ruby saw and… I feel weird now.”

“Wha-?” 

“I…I don’t know… I feel something weird.”

Riko had no problem telling what Ruby meant. After all Ruby was always too innocent and too honest. Even right now her face was flushing red as she looked away. She continued to stand in an odd position, slightly rubbing her legs against each other.

“Tell me Ruby,” Riko spoke slowly. She brought her hand to Ruby’s chin, slowly forcing her head in her direction. Her next action was sudden for Ruby. Riko leaned closer and kissed her lips. It started like a small kiss on the lips but Riko was still in heat since she wasn’t able to finish what she had been doing in the bathroom just earlier. In seconds the kiss had turned to a more passionate and dirty kiss. Riko’s tongue had gone inside Ruby’s mouth and Ruby did not even try to resist her. Ruby clenched her fists and let Riko play with her. She let Riko taste her all over. And once Riko pulled away she finally finished her sentence. “Does this make you feel weird too?”

Still fidgeting with her fingers, Ruby replied with a nod. The two wanted more and were ready to go for more, but the door to the bathroom opened. The two girls rapidly walked away from the spot where they stood, trying to act natural as if nothing had happened. The person who entered the bathroom was just another student, no one in particular, but thanks to that this moment had come to a sudden end. 

This was the way that it all started. Many thoughts crossed Ruby’s mind, but above all, she could not remove the image of what happened from her thoughts. She couldn’t forget Riko’s warmth. She couldn’t forget the feeling in her heart as she just allowed herself to surrender to someone. Up till know she had never really thought about Riko in a way more than just a close friend and a member of Aqours. That was all she was. She was just a good friend. She was just her upper classmate. That was all she was supposed to be.

_What is this feeling?_

Ruby clenched her fist over her heart as she felt a strange mixture of warm and cold sinking deep below her stomach. The more she thought about Riko, and the more she remembered that scene, the harder this feeling assaulted her body. 

That was the first night her older sister questioned her for leaving the table early and not finishing her dinner.

That was the first night she could not get a minute of sleep with strange thoughts assaulting her head. 

That was the first morning a single thought filled up her mind the moment she realized it was a new day: Riko. 

That was all she could think about. 

It wasn’t something that she wanted to consult her sister or her best friend about. Those were two people who were very close to Ruby, but perhaps that’s why she felt too embarrassed to ask them. Should she ask Riko herself? No. That was out of the question. 

With only one option left, Ruby sat in class next to Yoshiko. Yoshiko usually came off as someone weird, but Ruby really admired her as a friend. They didn’t have too many interactions until now, but every time they did, their interactions had been fun. It was something strange about her that made Ruby feel like she could trust her. She wasn’t too close to her, but she wasn’t a stranger either. It was a good combination. 

“Huh?! What do I think about Riri? W-Where did that question come from?”

“Riri?” Ruby asked in an innocent tone for the sake of asking. It was no secret that Riko and Yoshiko had been very close. They would always spend time a lot together when in group practice. It was likely that they hadn’t realized it yet, but they called each other nicknames in front of the group. It was just that no one had ever bothered to comment about it. Ruby knew they were really close and thinking about it made her experience a new feeling.

_It hurts?_

That was the first time Ruby felt pain mixed with jealously.

“I-I mean, Riko! Ahem. So why are you asking? W-W-Wait why are you crying?!”

“I-It’s nothing!!” 

She was not able to consult with Yoshiko in the end.

Still trying to keep up with the heavy mix of emotions, Ruby walked away once it was break time. She ran out of the classroom before Hanamaru or Yoshiko could ask her to hang out with them as usual. She didn’t want to talk to anyone. She didn’t want to deal with this. Why? Why did something so small had to hurt so much? Was it okay to feel this pain? Was she being selfish? Ruby didn’t know.

She ran across the hall to try and escape but there she saw her: Sakurauchi Riko. The elegant second year was walking with her friends while smiling. Seeing that smile made Ruby feel an incredibly hot feeling in her chest. But then something hit her. A realization she wished she could have lived without. Even if Riko was still a good friend of hers, she had people that were much closer to her. Ruby felt like she couldn’t compare. Like she couldn’t make up for that distance no matter what. 

Tears began to steam down Ruby’s face as she desperately tried to cover her face. She knew Riko was coming this way, she knew she should run away and hide. But she couldn’t react. She couldn’t think properly. She couldn’t do anything but try to hide her face.

But then a warm touch held her wrists and pulled them away. 

“Ruby?” Riko asked while staring puzzled at the younger girl. 

Her memories after that were fuzzy. All she remembered was her heart skipping a beat. She remembered Chika and You’s voices as they freaked out and asked her what was wrong. 

After that…?

What happened?

Ruby was standing in the entrance to Riko’s room.

_Eh?_

“Come with me.”

That warm touch snapped her back into reality. It was the same touch that had reached for her when she started crying. Ah… everything was coming back. After that happened, the second years spent her break with her, trying to cheer her up. But she never came back to class. Once everyone was returning to their respective classrooms she had been taken away by Riko. She did not even question the consequences of ditching school. She had been lost in a trance as Riko guided her all the way to her home. 

And now, she was sitting on top of Riko’s bed. The eyes of that person that moved her heart so much were looking deeply into her own. That soft touch held her small and cold hands. For a moment and only a moment she felt as though the pain in her heart had been healed.

“Ruby? How are you feeling?”

“R…Ruby doesn’t know.” She started to speak but her voice had begun to break. “Ever since then… I’ve been feeling weird. I don’t know. I’m sorry. I don’t know. I’m sorry. Please forgive Ruby.” And as her voice broke down into a cry, she buried her face into Riko’s chest. 

The red haired second year responded by hugging Ruby tightly. At that moment Ruby felt completely safe. As if nothing in the world could ever hurt her again. And then she felt that soft touch against her chin. Her face was slowly pushed up and her eyes met with Riko’s once more.

“It’s okay. I am the same, so please don’t apologize.” Riko spoke in a soft voice. She leaned in closer and her lips met with Ruby’s. Ruby showed no resistance as she took on Riko’s kiss. She felt fulfilled by being able to relive that moment once again. She felt protected by Riko’s grasp and she felt a pleasant warm feeling enveloping her heart as Riko tasted her. 

The more Riko tasted her, the more she remembered something else as well. That initial feeling she had the moment she had seen Riko’s indecent picture. The strangle tingling feeling between her legs was back and this time it was even stronger.

Ruby had reacted by instinct. She would have never done this under normal circumstances but her hands were suddenly reaching for Riko’s mounds. She squeezed them and was still able to feel how soft they were even between Riko’s shirt. In response, Riko pushed her down into the bed. She pulled away from the kiss to take off her shirt. Ruby stared at her in awe as she stripped. Her heart skipped a bit once Riko pulled away her bra, revealing her beautiful breasts. 

“Hey Ruby.” Riko asked as she pulled off her skirt and her panties. “Have you ever touched yourself before?”

Ruby was still speechless. She couldn’t take her eyes away from Riko. Not only was the girl that haunted her thoughts in front of her, but she was completely naked. Ruby got a perfect view of Riko’s pussy as the girl sat on the bed with her back against the wall and spread her legs for Ruby to see.

“You know, like this.” Riko gave Ruby a smirk as she licked her own fingers. Without breaking eye contact, Riko brought her fingers between her legs and caressed her slits. She began moving her fingers in a circular motion around her pussy. 

Ruby clenched her legs tightly against each other the moment she saw Riko rubbing her special place. 

“I…I haven’t. Does that… feel good?” Ruby asked. She was telling the truth. Doing something like this had never crossed her mind before. She wouldn’t even know where to start but right now she felt like her body was asking for it.

“Of course it does.” Riko pulled away her fingers and licked them off. She reached for Ruby’s shirt and undid the ribbon of her uniform as she approached her closer. She moved closer and closer in Ruby’s direction so that their lips were barely touching. “Do you want me to teach you?”

Ruby slowly nodded.

The burning feeling in her chest was enough to distract her from the embarrassment as Riko removed her clothes. She did not even mind that Riko could see her pink bra and panties with cute strawberry patterns. Riko gave her a smile and removed her bra. Riko found Ruby’s tiny tits to be adorable. She gave them a kiss, sucking on them with her lips before pulling away Ruby’s panties. The younger girl’s pussy was already dripping wet.

“You are so cute.” Riko gave her a gentle kiss on her tummy before holding Ruby’s hands again. “I will do my best to teach you, so you better pay attention, okay?”

“I will.” Ruby nodded repeatedly. Her hands were shaking and Riko’s touch was not helping. 

“This is called " _Masturbation._ ” Riko spoke into Ruby’s ear with a whisper.

“Masturbation…?” 

“Yes. And you can do it to feel really good.” Having said this Riko guided Ruby’s finger between her legs. Ruby simply let Riko guide her as Riko placed Ruby’s fingers against her pussy. Riko began to guide Ruby’s fingers, making them slide up and down against Ruby’s entrance. Ruby let out a squeal and Riko slowly applied more pressure. She moved Ruby’s fingers gently and slowly. She guided them in different motions, making them go up and down before going on a circular motion and then on a zig-zag. Despite Riko going so slow, she knew what she was doing and she could tell she was doing well simply by looking at the expression of lust in Ruby’s face. 

“Does it feel good?” She asked only to tease her. 

“I…It feels… mmmm… really good.” Ruby could barely let out words while trying to suppress her moans. She was losing herself in this feeling and she had no way to tell this was just the beginning. 

Even though the walls of Ruby’s virgin pussy were sealed shut, Riko took advantage by how wet she was. She slightly pushed Ruby’s index finger against her folds. Ruby suddenly let out a small scream after she was attacked by unbelievable pleasure. She felt something strange rubbing against her fingers, something slightly different from before. 

“Listen Ruby. This is your clit, you can make yourself feel much better if you do this, don’t you agree?” Riko explained. Even though she was only teaching her, she couldn’t help it but to kiss Ruby’s neck as she guided Ruby’s fingers against her precious bud. Ruby arched her back as her own fingers explored her most precious spot for the first time. She could feel her fingers rubbing her clit in a circular motion and gently squeezing it at times. 

“Mmnnn… Riko…. I feel… Aaaah!!” Ruby could not fight back her urge to raise her voice and moan anymore. 

Feeling accomplished Riko slowly let go of Ruby’s hands. Completely lost in this pleasure, Ruby had continued to touch herself on her own. She used her hand to rub her clit faster as shockwaves of pleasure covered her body. 

“But you know.” And then Riko pulled Ruby’s hand away. The younger girl felt frustration rising up but it wouldn’t last for long. “It feels better if someone else does it for you.” 

With this Riko reached for Ruby’s pussy with her own fingers. Ruby gasped the moment that soft touch reached for her most sensitive spot. The moment Riko started doing this to her, everything changed. Riko’s technique was perfect. She started by squeezing Ruby’s clit between her fingers before rubbing it with more force than before. Even then, Riko was gentle. She moved her fingers with perfect rhythm just as expected from one of the top pianist. 

Ruby surrendered her body to Riko as she lost herself in pleasure. And then, another surprise would make Ruby let out a scream. One of Riko’s fingers slowly made her way inside Ruby’s pussy. She had been feeling so good she did not realize when it happened, she did not even feel any pain and now she only felt more pleasure as Riko’s finger moved in and out of her. 

She clung unto Riko while the red haired girl started to use her mouth to play with Ruby’s breasts. She licked her small tits, smearing her saliva all over them as another finger made her way inside Ruby. The more Ruby got lost in pleasure the more Riko increased her pace. Ruby breathed heavily, she felt her soul leaving her body. A burning feeling enveloped her mixed with shockwaves of pleasure. Riko’s fingers fucked Ruby’s pussy without mercy. They went in and out of Ruby’s pussy and every time they went back in, Riko twisted her fingers, slightly reaching Ruby’s g-spot. With this pace it didn’t take long for Ruby to shoot out a torrent of juices that jumped out of her pussy like a fountain. 

“Who would have thought Ruby-chan was a squirter.” Riko looked at her with surprise. She pulled her fingers away and licked off Ruby’s love juices. 

“D..Did I just… pee?” Ruby asked with fear and embarrassment. 

“Don’t worry.” Riko shook her head. “That’s not pee and it is normal when you do this kind of thing. More importantly, how are you feeling?” 

“I… I want more.” 

“I’m glad to hear that.” Riko stood up and reached for the drawer next to her bed. “In that case, do you want me to show you more ways to feel good?” 

“Please.” 

“Close your eyes and don’t open them until I say so.” 

And she obeyed in an instant. 

Ruby couldn’t stop her heart from racing as she lied on top of the bed. She was excited with anticipation. All the negative feelings she had before only felt like a bad dream. 

“Tell me Ruby. Do you trust me?” 

“I…I do.” 

“I may do some scary things to you, do you still trust me?” 

“I do.” 

“Will you trust me no matter what?” 

“I will.” 

“Thank you.” As she said this, Riko covered Ruby’s eyes with a blindfold. “I will make you feel good, I promise.” 

The change of Riko’s tone scared Ruby deep inside, but at the same time, she knew she could trust her. She knew there was nothing to be scared about. 

Next, she felt something soft envelop her wrists. It was a pair of handcuffs enveloped a pink cloth with a white ribbon. Ruby thought she had stopped breathing for a moment now that her arms were restrained. She let out a whimper but her mouth was then forced to stay open thanks to a pink gag ball that was tied around her head. She started to grow increasingly nervous but at the same time, for some strange reason, this felt _good._ And most of all, even restrained like this, she felt safe. 

And then something made her feel even better. It was the feeling of something vibrating against her nipples followed by the feeling of cold tape against her skin. Riko taped tiny vibrators to Ruby after making sure they were on the highest setting. This was already enough to make Ruby wet again but Riko had one more toy ready for this occasion: a large, vibrating, double-sided dildo. Riko did not hesitate to turn it on, and putting it inside was no problem, she was already really wet after all. The red haired second year bit her lip as she forced the length of the toy inside her own pussy. The vibrations inside her walls were making her a lot wetter by the second. And then she looked Ruby. Looking at such an innocent girl in such a lewd position turned her on a lot. 

Ruby continued to squirm on the bed while restrained. Her skin was completely exposed and she could not even see what was going on. At last, she felt Riko’s warmth as she moved on top of her. She felt Riko’s skin touching her own. She felt Riko’s breasts against hers, and she could feel strands of Riko’s long hair against her skin. 

“Spread your legs.” Riko commanded and Ruby obeyed, spreading them wide open. 

The next thing Ruby could feel was the tip of something rubbing against her entrance. She could feel something vibrating violently, and it slowly began to enter her. Ruby clenched her fists as tight as she could as Riko completely penetrated Ruby’s fragile, virgin pussy. Ruby wanted to scream as she felt a thick and vibrating object entering her. She could feel her own walls squeezing it tightly as it forced its way inside her. And as it did, it continued vibrating inside Ruby making her bite into the gag as her nails buried into her hands. 

“I will make you feel really good.” Riko spoke as she enveloped her arms around Ruby’s delicate body. With Ruby’s arms handcuffed above her head, Riko’s arms squeezed Ruby tightly as she finally started to move. 

Ruby couldn’t even decide what to focus on: the vibrators that continued to assault her nipples. The feeling of Riko’s skin against her. The feeling of Riko’s hard nipples and her soft breasts rubbing against her own, or the… 

All of her feelings were drown out at once. The feeling of something hard and vibrating thrusting into her tight walls again and again drowned everything else. Ruby’s tiny and cute voice slipped out of the gag in her mouth as she screamed. Riko wasn’t being rough but she was good at delivering pleasure. She forced the other end of the dildo into Ruby slowly and gently, however, she was moving in deeper and deeper with every thrust. 

With gentle thrusts, Riko slowly started moving faster. She raised up her speed while pounding Ruby deeper and deeper. Tears rolled down Ruby’s eyes from behind the blindfold but they weren’t due to pain, they were because she was happy. She was so happy and she felt so good. She didn’t want this moment to ever end. 

Ruby could feel Riko’s breath against her neck as Riko started to lick it repeatedly. The more she forced herself into Ruby, the more the other side of the dildo hit Riko’s insides. At this point Riko sank her teeth into Ruby’s shoulder to mute out her screams as the vibrating dildo pounder her pussy again and again. She wanted more, she wanted to go faster, to go rougher, but she was also being considerate of Ruby. She wanted to make Ruby feel good and she was going to follow through with that until the end. 

It didn’t take long before both reached their climax. Riko’s thrusts slowed down and once she pulled out the dildo, the bed was covered with a pool of their mixed love juices. After Ruby was freed and Riko removed the toys she lied down on the bed completely out of breath. Her hair was messy, she had marks from Riko biting and sucking on her all over her body and her breasts. She was drenched in sweat and juices overflowed out of her pussy. She felt truly content. 

Once she could move again, all she could do was to hug Riko tightly. 

She felt a rush of emotions as her skin touched Riko’s. She felt a great warmth enveloping her as she buried her face on Riko’s chest. She felt safe once more after Riko wrapped her arms around her. 

Ah, so this is what it was. It was at this moment that Ruby could clearly see the answer. She could clearly understand what she felt now. It was something so simple and yet so complex. Something so easy to fall for and yet so hard to accept. It was love. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been on a mood to write a love story lately, maybe it is reflected a little in this chapter. Knowing myself, if I do, it's going to have at least one sex scene every chapter though. Either way, I hope you enjoyed this! ♡

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for my lack of updates and getting behind on requests. I have been very busy, so I'm thankful for everyone's patience.  
> If you want to send me more requests or just want to chat, I suggest sending them over to my [ Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/limerenceaestus).  
> As for why there is so much Futanari in the list of prompts for this story? Well, what can I say, I love cocks.


End file.
